Butterfree
| name='Butterfree'| jname=(バタフリー Butterfree)| image= | ndex=012| evofrom=Metapod| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= BUT-er-free | hp=60| atk=45| def=50| satk=80| sdef=80| spd=70| total=385| species=Butterfly Pokémon| type= / | height=3'07"| weight=70.5 lbs.| ability=Compoundeyes| color=White| gender=50.0% ♀/ 50.0% ♂| }} Butterfree (バタフリー Butterfree) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Metapod and the final form of Caterpie. Metapod evolves into Butterfree starting at level 10. Butterfree is also a nice webmistress renowned on the Internet for being a kind webmaster as the owner of the Cave of Dragonflies. Appearance Butterfree is an insect-like Pokémon appearing as a large butterfly. Butterfree have a large purple body with light blue limbs and a nose with very small fangs. It's red eyes are quite large in proportion to its head and are a red color. Butterfree's large wings appear simply as black and white butterfly wings. Special Abilities All Butterfree have the ability Compoundeyes which raises its accuracy rating by 30%. Outside of battle, Compoundeyes will raise the chances of finding a Pokémon with an item if the user is in the lead slot of the party. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. In Anime Butterfree first appeared in Pokémon Anime episode Challenge of the Samurai where Ash's Metapod evolved into a Butterfree near the episodes end. Ash used this Butterfree on a number of different occasions but eventually released it in the episode Bye-Bye Butterfree. In Game Butterfree is a Generation I Pokémon, as it first appeared in the original Pokémon games. It is the fully-evolved form of Caterpie and evolves from Metapod at level 10, making it a Stage 2 Pokémon. Players can only catch a Butterfree straight from the wild in Pokémon Gold and Silver. Pokédex Data | redblue=In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air.| yellow=Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain.| gold=It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest.| silver=Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains.| crystal=It flits from flower to flower, collecting honey. It can even identify distant flowers in bloom.| ruby=Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.| sapphire=Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.| emerald=It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away.| firered=The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain.| leafgreen=In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.| diamond=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen.| pearl=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen.| platinum=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen.| heartgold=It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest.| soulsilver=Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains.| }} Locations | pokemon=Butterfree| redblue=Evolve Metapod| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Metapod| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Bug-Catching Contest, National Park Route 2, Trees(Silver only)| gsrarity=Uncommon(Gold) Rare(Silver)| crystal=Bug-Catching Contest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, Trees| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Metapod| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Metapod| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Metapod| ptrarity=None| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Butterfree/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Butterfree/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Butterfree/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Butterfree/Learnset Generation IV Trivia * Butterfree vaguely resembles the Inachis io butterfly. However, its wings are white instead of colored. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon